


Stargazing

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “Ryou looked at the stars.”





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Let's the fluff being.  
> Note: I'm running out of ideas for one-shots so if you have an idea/prompt I'm open to suggestions

Ryou looked at the stars.

Thousands, millions of stars could be seen from the asteroid.

Ryou didn’t recognize any of them. No star, no constellation.

But they were the stars he had seen all his life.

Ryou felt someone approaching. It was Akira so Ryou decided that it was not necessary to leave his melancholy observation. It's not like Akira is going to laugh. Not like Kuro.

-That's Ryou-Akira said, pointing to a bright silver star with a slight bluish hue.

-It's called like me?

\- Sure, I named

-You can't name these stars

-Why not? We are the only ones who see them. They are our

Ryou could not argue against that

-There's one call Akira?-he asked instead

Akira pointed to the next one, a fiery red color

-Appropriate. I guess the third one with them is Kuro, isn't it? -He pointed to a star with a dark blue, almost violet glow.

-Yes-Akira smiled-Kuro and I have been watching them. We believe that it is a system of three stars that rotate one over the other. Just like us

Ryou smiled, with happy melancholy

-Kuro stargazed?

-All the time. But he will deny it if you ask

**Author's Note:**

> Science time: Normally the stars go together two or three that rotate around each other. Our sun, a single star, is something strange in the universe


End file.
